Administrative Core Summary The University of Maryland, Baltimore will establish an RML administration that is responsive to the needs of the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) and of the Southeastern/Atlantic (SE/A) region, to ensure appropriate use of the award and to guarantee continuity of service at all times. To this end, the RML will establish an organization made up of experienced leaders, seasoned support staff, and skilled coordinators that answers to a representative body, ensures financial propriety, promotes communication within the region and between RML offices, conducts evaluation to guarantee satisfaction and success, and maintains a continuity of operations plan that guarantees national and local service.